Who Done it?
by Britannica Moore
Summary: Quatre gets raped and is learning how to get stronger. After some bad tea he learns something that could change his life forever
1. The day Quatre got raped

~I do not own Gundam Wing...Although I wish I did...I will not get any money from this fic...I'm poor.... (Sadly) and this is my second story! So don't be to mean.... Please. ~

This story is called: Who done it?

It's rated R for cursing and Rape (but it's not descriptive...in fact it's just mentioned.)

.......

Quatre let out a long yawn as he walked home from the grocery store. The other guys had forced him to go against his will...and he was really angry about that.

__

Bunch of Bastards...they could have gone themselves. He thought. He then laughed at it...they were right to send him. If Heero had of gone someone was likely to end up shot, if Duo had gone he would have bought all the wrong stuff...Trowa was out on a mission so he couldn't go...and Wuefi would scare all the people in the store.

They were right to send him.

Quatre sighed. It had been a long day and he was tried. The sun was setting and it was just a bit dark in the big city from all of the skyscrapers. 

__

Almost home.... he thought. And that's when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around quickly. 

Nothing.

__

Probably just my imagination.... he thought. 

*BAM!* Quatre turned around at the sound of a trash can falling over. A cat ran out from under it. Quatre breathed a sigh of relief. 

__

It was just a cat. Nothing to freak out over....

He suddenly had the feeling he was being watched. 

"Is anyone there?!" he called out. No reply. 

He kept walking turning to look behind him every few seconds. 

And that's when he ran into something. He started to jump back shocked when the person grabbed his arms and slammed him into the nearest wall.

Quatre was shocked beyond words. The persons grip was too tight and he couldn't move.

"Who are you?!" Quatre yelled trying to get free.

The person laughed. Quatre felt something touch the belt on his pants.

A hand.

"No! Stop it!" Quatre struggled against his captor but he couldn't get free.

"Shut up." Came a voice he recognized... before Quatre could say anything else someone slammed into his head. And everything went black.

........At Quatre's house.......

Duo: Where is he at?!

Heero: hn.

Duo: Quatre has been gone to long! I want my peanut butter!!!!!

Heero: You are right. He has been gone a long time.

Wuefi: This is injustice! Trowa isn't here...and he is the only one besides Quatre who can cook in this dammed house!

Duo: Wu-fi! I can cook too!!!!

Wuefi: Shut up Maxwell.

Heero: Both of you shut up! I hear something.

-Door opens-

Trowa walks in.

Duo: TORWA!

Wuefi: OH PLEASE! Oh gods please cook us some food!!!!

Trowa: Uh....

Duo:Quatreleftfourhoursagoforthegroceystoreandhedidn'tcomebackandheistheonlyonebesidesyouwhocancooksowehavenofood! (I'll write what he said down at the end if you didn't get it)

Wuefi: What he said! 

Trowa: 4 hours?! You all didn't go out and look for him?!

Duo, Heero, and Wuefi: No.

Trowa: But why! He could be lying somewhere-

-Meanwhile Quatre is waking up on the pavement-

Trowa: Scared and confused-

-Quatre: What happened to m- (notices his pants are gone along with his underwear) Ohmygod I got raped while I was unconscious....

Trowa; Bleeding! 

-Quatre notices the blood on the ground from his head wound and from his lower body-

Trowa; You should have went and looked for him!

Duo: Yeah we should have.

Few minutes later Quatre comes in crying.

Duo: Quatre?

Wuefi: Do not be weak and cry like an onna.

Quatre kept on crying.

Duo: What's wrong?

Heero Quatre stop crying.

-Quatre stopped crying and started to sob-

Duo: Whoa Heero

Wuefi: He is even weaker than I thought. The weak Onn-

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Quatre screamed. "JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU ALL MADE ME GO! IT'S YOUR FAULT I GOT BEAT IN THE FUCKING HEAD! IT'S ALL YOU FUCKING FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU I..." Quatre stopped talking.

Duo: Did he just say fucking twice?

Wuefi: Weak Onna. Having your temper tantrums just like a-

Every1: Shut up Wufei!

Wuefi:" I just tell it like it-

-Gets punched really hard by and evil Quatre-

Quatre: It's all yours faults...that...that....I got raped!

-Erie Slience-

Duo: *o*

Heero: WHAT?!

Trowa: What did you say Quatre?!

Wuefi: (Just silent and stares)

Quatre: I was walking home then I got attack...I couldn't get away... the guy hit me in the head and I got knocked unconscious... I know he raped me cuz when I woke up blood was on the ground and my pants and underwear were gone.

Trowa: The bastard.

Wuefi: No justice could come from that! INJUSTICE!

Heero: Where were you when this happened Quatre?

Quatre: Close to The Winner Building.

Heero: I'm going to look for clues.

-Heero leaves-

Wuefi: Trowa....did you do it?

Trowa: Do what?

Wuefi: You did it!

Trowa: Did what?

Wuefi; You raped Quatre!

Trowa: Uh no Wuefi. If anyone did it you did.

Wuefi: But no justic-

Trowa: Well i didn't do it. You didn't do it. Heero I know didn't do it. Duo?

Duo: How dare you all accuse me of doing something like that! I don't believe it! You bastard! How dare you accuse me!

-Duo leaves the room-

-In Duo's bedroom-

Duo walked into his room and lay down on his bed. He eyes the ceiling. 

__

Sorry Quatre. I didn't mean to do it. I really am sorry.

End?

Author's notes 

1. Duo said: Quatre left four hours ago for the grocery store and he didn't come back and he is the only one besides you who can cook so we have no food!

2. As you all know, Duo can't tell a lie. But if you think about he didn't. He said: 'How could you accuse me of something like that' He never said he didn't do it.

3. Maybe Heero will find out who it is. I dunno. It depends...People you have got to review. I need at least....10 reviews. 

Hope you liked it! 


	2. We all do bad things sometimes

I do not own Gundam Wing..... Nor anything else I mention.....

So don't sue me! If ya do I will be forced to hurt someone.... no j/k. If you sued me you wouldn't get much money. In fact...you wouldn't get any!

Chapter 2: We all do bad things sometimes

Duo

I know what I did was wrong. And I know I hurt him in ways that I shouldn't have.... But.... 

__

Quatre himself would have done it if he realized what would have happened if he didn't....

This was all Dorothy's fault. She had gotten in touch with OZ and said that she would destroy everything in site.

__

Quatre loves life. If only I could tell him. He'd understand.

Duo thought back to what he had done...jumping out of the shadows... raping the poor boy and yet he was relief. The Colonies and Earth would be safe.

Ring.... Ring....

Duo turned and looked at his computer. He had put in a program so that it would ring like a phone if he got e-mail.

He opened the letter

Dear Maxwell,

We have learned that you have done your job. But do not rest yet. We have another mission to attend to. Miss C. says meet her on the docks around 12 midnight tonight. Come alone. 

Oh and if you chose not to comply with our wishes...

Heero Yuy will **die**.

"HEERO?!" 

They had gotten him...those bastards had gotten him...

"Heero... I'm sorry... didn't... mean to get you involved in this...." 

Duo started to write them back

Count on it. I'll be there - Was his reply

.......

Trowa: Oh Quatre. Calm down. 

-Quatre's yelling and cries had turned to whimper and sobbing-

Wuefi: I brought him some soda.

Trowa: A soda?

Wuefi: Sugar does the body good.

Trowa: He's crying. He might choke on that

Wuefi: Oh I see your point. -Stands there holding the pop in his hands- Well give it to him!

Trowa: Wuefi I just said it might choke him.

Wuefi: Exactly

Quatre: You...want...me dead Wuefi?

Wuefi: See! He speaks just fine! 

Quatre: You want me dead? You ba..ba-

Wuefi: No. I just want you to be quiet. All of your onna like crying is making me-

-Quatre jumps him-

Wuefi: GET OFF ME ONNA!!!!!!!

(Quatre is punching him as hard as he can)

Trowa: Uh.....he doesn't act like a person who just got raped....

.........

Heero

I had gone searching for clues. But I was careless. I let my guard down.

I heard noise behind me. Turning around something slammed into my face. I fell back against the wall still with the stuff on my face.

"Just breathe....Heero Yuy... it will all be over quickly"

Heero felt the chorlphorm (I think that's how ya spell it) numbing him. He felt sleepy.

__

No.fight it! FIGHT IT his mind screamed at him.

But it was too strong and he fell asleep.

End of Part 2

I'll write more... Dorothy fans don't flame me too much. 


	3. The supposed Rescuers

I do not own Gundam Wing.... And never will no money yata yata ya and so on.

This is Chapter 3 of: Who Done it?

Chapter 3: The supposed Rescuers 

~

Trowa: Quatre... you're still bleeding. I have to take you to a doctor

Quatre: NO!

Trowa: You're gonna bleed to death.

Quatre: I feel so used I wouldn't care if I died.

-Slap- Quatre rubs the side of his face.

Trowa: I don't want to hear you ever say that again. And if you refuse to come then I'll just have to force you.

Quatre: Get away from me Trowa....

Trowa: Sigh. Wuefi!

-Quatre hears a noise behinds him and turns around the see the beaten Wuefi-

Wuefi: YA!

(Hits him in the neck *no he didn't kill him* and Quatre falls limply to the ground)

Wuefi: Justice has been served.

Trowa: Wuefi! I said to grab him and tie him up not knock him out!

Wuefi: I am a warrior. I had to seek revenge for what he did to me earlier.

Trowa: (Trying to hold in a laugh) he beat the shit out of you didn't he.

Wuefi: .......

Trowa: Help me take him to the car.

......

Heero

"Urgh...." Heero woke up chained to a table. He tried to break the straps be he couldn't.

__

What a fine predicament I've gotten myself into. 

He heard a door open somewhere nearby. Followed by three pairs of footsteps.

He pretended to be sleep.

"I can tell you're awake Yuy. Open your eyes."

The voice.... He recognized it in some way.... 

Heero didn't move. He continued to act sleep.

-SLAP- His eyes shot open. 

"I thought so."

"You. I should have known." Heero said.

"Oh Heero my love why are you afraid? It's me. Dorothy. The one you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

That brought a laugh from him.

"Me? With you? That's a good one." Heero said.

Dorothy gave him an angry stare. 

"Care to take that back lover while I'm in a good mood?"

His laughing got even louder and he scared himself. He never laughed. Chuckled yes. 

No laughing. And yet he was doing now.

"Hell no."

"You're going to wish you did." She motioned to another guy. 

All of the sudden the table started to move upwards so it was like he was standing.

There was a large window in front of him looking into another room. 

And hanging from the ceiling in that room was two figures.

One was Duo Maxwell and the other was Relena Peacecraft.

........

Doctor: Well I can stop the bleeding but you really won't be able to move for a couple days....

Quatre: I have a big conference tomorrow! I can't miss it.

Doctor: I'm sorry Mr. Winner but you will have to.

Trowa: Quatre why don't you have a picture of yourself there on a TV like screen. That way you won't miss it. And you can talk back and forth with a communicator or something.

Wuefi: The weak use communicators.

Trowa: (Whispering to Wuefi) When we were in the Gundams what do you call the little radio we talk with?

Wuefi: A radio.

Trowa: It was a communicator.

Wuefi: Radio.

Trowa: communicator.

Wuefi: It was a Radio you uni-banged, mask wearing freak!

Trowa: It was a communicator you stupid, justice looking, pony tailed bastard!

(They started to fight each other) -While the doctor and Quatre watch-

Quatre: I have a question.

Doctor: Yes?

Quatre: Is that a human thing to do?

BACK BEFORE HEERO SAW THE TWO OF THEM.......

Duo

I had to get to him. They were going to hurt him. An it would be my fault.

Heero and I were friends. I couldn't let him down. I started to run across the street when I heard a loud yell.

"Huh?"

"DUO!" It was Relena.

__

Oh great just who I wanted to see...

"Hi Relena."

"Where are you going? Do you need a lift?"

"Nope! I'm ok... I'll make it there on my own."

"It wouldn't have something to do about Heero would it?"

__

Dammit.

"You could say that."

No way I could twist the truth. I had done it before. This time it was different.

"What happened?! Is he okay? Did someone kidnap him?!"

"Uh um... yeah."

"I'm coming with you then. Pagan I will be brought home by Duo and Heero. Please pass me my backpack."

"Be careful Miss Relena." Pagan drove off.

"Ok Duo let's go." Relena said turning to me.

"I was suppose to meet this person alone."

"Well I'll hide in the shadows then." 

I walked down the dock looking around. I checked my watch. 12:01.

"You were late Maxwell." I turned around to see a girl standing in the shadows. 

"You just better be glad I was here at all." 

Dorothy laughed. "I told you to come alone."

"And I did."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I did *Cough* -come down the docks- alone."

"I don't like a liar Maxwell."

"And I don't like a bitch either but did I say anything about it? No."

Dorothy started to laugh. "Just for that when you wake up you will feel pain."

"Ohhh I'm so scared. And what do you mean by when I-"

BAM!

I could see started before my eyes. I had been hit in the back of...the head...

And everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I'm done for today.... 

Flames are welcome. They keep me warm at night.

Hope you enjoyed!! 


	4. Sadness

I do not own Gundam Wing.... And never will no money yata yata ya and so on.

This is Chapter 3 of: Who Done it?

Chapter 3: The supposed Rescuers 

~

Trowa: Quatre... you're still bleeding. I have to take you to a doctor

Quatre: NO!

Trowa: You're gonna bleed to death.

Quatre: I feel so used I wouldn't care if I died.

-Slap- Quatre rubs the side of his face.

Trowa: I don't want to hear you ever say that again. And if you refuse to come then I'll just have to force you.

Quatre: Get away from me Trowa....

Trowa: Sigh. Wuefi!

-Quatre hears a noise behinds him and turns around the see the beaten Wuefi-

Wuefi: YA!

(Hits him in the neck *no he didn't kill him* and Quatre falls limply to the ground)

Wuefi: Justice has been served.

Trowa: Wuefi! I said to grab him and tie him up not knock him out!

Wuefi: I am a warrior. I had to seek revenge for what he did to me earlier.

Trowa: (Trying to hold in a laugh) he beat the shit out of you didn't he.

Wuefi: .......

Trowa: Help me take him to the car.

......

Heero

"Urgh...." Heero woke up chained to a table. He tried to break the straps be he couldn't.

__

What a fine predicament I've gotten myself into. 

He heard a door open somewhere nearby. Followed by three pairs of footsteps.

He pretended to be sleep.

"I can tell you're awake Yuy. Open your eyes."

The voice.... He recognized it in some way.... 

Heero didn't move. He continued to act sleep.

-SLAP- His eyes shot open. 

"I thought so."

"You. I should have known." Heero said.

"Oh Heero my love why are you afraid? It's me. Dorothy. The one you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

That brought a laugh from him.

"Me? With you? That's a good one." Heero said.

Dorothy gave him an angry stare. 

"Care to take that back lover while I'm in a good mood?"

His laughing got even louder and he scared himself. He never laughed. Chuckled yes. 

No laughing. And yet he was doing now.

"Hell no."

"You're going to wish you did." She motioned to another guy. 

All of the sudden the table started to move upwards so it was like he was standing.

There was a large window in front of him looking into another room. 

And hanging from the ceiling in that room was two figures.

One was Duo Maxwell and the other was Relena Peacecraft.

........

Doctor: Well I can stop the bleeding but you really won't be able to move for a couple days....

Quatre: I have a big conference tomorrow! I can't miss it.

Doctor: I'm sorry Mr. Winner but you will have to.

Trowa: Quatre why don't you have a picture of yourself there on a TV like screen. That way you won't miss it. And you can talk back and forth with a communicator or something.

Wuefi: The weak use communicators.

Trowa: (Whispering to Wuefi) When we were in the Gundams what do you call the little radio we talk with?

Wuefi: A radio.

Trowa: It was a communicator.

Wuefi: Radio.

Trowa: communicator.

Wuefi: It was a Radio you uni-banged, mask wearing freak!

Trowa: It was a communicator you stupid, justice looking, pony tailed bastard!

(They started to fight each other) -While the doctor and Quatre watch-

Quatre: I have a question.

Doctor: Yes?

Quatre: Is that a human thing to do?

BACK BEFORE HEERO SAW THE TWO OF THEM.......

Duo

I had to get to him. They were going to hurt him. An it would be my fault.

Heero and I were friends. I couldn't let him down. I started to run across the street when I heard a loud yell.

"Huh?"

"DUO!" It was Relena.

__

Oh great just who I wanted to see...

"Hi Relena."

"Where are you going? Do you need a lift?"

"Nope! I'm ok... I'll make it there on my own."

"It wouldn't have something to do about Heero would it?"

__

Dammit.

"You could say that."

No way I could twist the truth. I had done it before. This time it was different.

"What happened?! Is he okay? Did someone kidnap him?!"

"Uh um... yeah."

"I'm coming with you then. Pagan I will be brought home by Duo and Heero. Please pass me my backpack."

"Be careful Miss Relena." Pagan drove off.

"Ok Duo let's go." Relena said turning to me.

"I was suppose to meet this person alone."

"Well I'll hide in the shadows then." 

I walked down the dock looking around. I checked my watch. 12:01.

"You were late Maxwell." I turned around to see a girl standing in the shadows. 

"You just better be glad I was here at all." 

Dorothy laughed. "I told you to come alone."

"And I did."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I did *Cough* -come down the docks- alone."

"I don't like a liar Maxwell."

"And I don't like a bitch either but did I say anything about it? No."

Dorothy started to laugh. "Just for that when you wake up you will feel pain."

"Ohhh I'm so scared. And what do you mean by when I-"

BAM!

I could see started before my eyes. I had been hit in the back of...the head...

And everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I'm done for today.... 

Flames are welcome. They keep me warm at night.

Hope you enjoyed!! 

Well this is Chapter 4 of Who Done it...Sorry it took so long. Heero is a little...OCC....yet not. I will not get money no no no, I don't own um no, no, no 

But

I do want reviews! 

I'll be starting now....

Chapter 4: Sadness

Heero couldn't believe his eyes. Duo and Relena. Hanging from a ceiling. They were both unconscious.

"LET THEM GO!" I demanded angrily.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Dorothy laughed.

"When I get free yes." Heero said.

Duo started to wake up and Heero wished that he would go back to sleep. That way he'd be safe. 

As safe as he could get in a room with crazy people.

Duo

"What the hell is going on here???" Duo said waking up looking around. His arms hurt like hell and so did his back. He couldn't feel anything under his feet. 

He then saw a huge mirror in front of him.

"Someone wants me to look at my beautiful self. Who would be so kind?"

He already knew who it was, he just asked to see if he would receive an answer. 

"Duo Maxwell. How was your nap?" asked Dorothy coming into the room.

"Oh it was wonderful. I had a good dream. I dreamed Heero shot you and then I stepped on your carcass. But then I woke up and I saw you. So...I guess I'm in hell again."

Dorothy started to laugh. 

"Well I see you haven't changed. Don't forget you have a guest here."

Duo then noticed Relena still unconscious.

"Let her go. She had nothing to do with this."

"Oh well. She was at the dock, so she was a witness. And you can't have any witnesses."

"You bitch."

"Just for that I'll also have you know every time you say something I don't like Relena gets hurt for it. But that won't start until she wakes up. On the other hand I have something you might want to see....."

The mirror disappeared and behind it was Heero.

"Heero?" Duo whispered.

"Don't you have something to tell him Duo?"

Duo knew what she was talking about. He didn't want him to know.....

"Well if you won't talk then I'll tell him." Dorothy started to smile. "Heero Yuy. Maxwell has committed a crime. A crime so horrible that it upset a lot of people."

Duo couldn't bear to hear her. But he had to listen anyway.

"Duo Maxwell hurt an innocent friend of yours." Dorothy went on watching Duo's eyes welling up with tears. "And guess what it was Heero? He raped Quatre Winner."

Heero

I just sat in shock. I couldn't believe it. 

Duo?!

It didn't make sense. How could he have snuck out of the house, with Trowa and Wufei there?

__

I forgot who I was talking about.....

The two boys argued all the time. It all made sense. Duo probably started an argument and then ran out while Trowa and Wufei were at it. Then he got back and they hadn't noticed him missing. 

How could Duo do that? He knew Quatre would be devastated. So why? Why would he hurt him?!

"Do you have anything to say Heero?" Dorothy asked.

"Duo wouldn't have done that to Quatre without a reason. What did you do to make him do that?"

Drothy started to smile. "I might as well tell you. You won't live to see it. But anyway...

As you know I love war. And when you stopped Zechs from crashing Libra into Earth.... all wars stopped. Relena saw to, to that. So what is a girl that loves war suppose to do? Why started another of course. By having Duo raped Quatre, Quatre will miss his big meeting tomorrow, at which he is suppose to talk to 12 foreign leaders. If Quatre doesn't show up, the leaders and uses a vid-phone the leaders will be offended and think he has something to hide." Dorothy stopped talking and smiled. 

"That doesn't make sense. The Leaders would just stay away then. They wouldn't start a war." I said giving her a death glare.

"I'm not done. Let's just say one of The Winner Company launches oh say.... six missiles into each country. There would be any deaths. And a new war would arise." 

Heero looked at Duo who was still looking at the ground. Why did she have Duo do it though? That would be his next question. He had to think of a way to word it. 

"So Heero anymore questions?" 

Heero was silent. She knew he wanted to ask more. And she would ask again soon he knew. And he would be ready.

.....................................

Trowa: So.... anyone want anything to eat?

Wufei: How about Chinese?

Trowa: You say that everytime. No.

(Trowa notices Quatre is really quiet)

Trowa: Quatre....about-

Quatre: Don't talk to me. I don't want to talk.

Wufei: Hm.

Trowa: Quatre listen. About what happened to you. Everything will be okay. You can get through this.

Quatre: Trowa I got raped. R-A-P-E-D. I can't get over that. 

Trowa: Yes you can. We'll take you home so you can rest. And get better.

Wufei: I will go get the food.

Trowa: Okay.

..........

Trowa: Quatre. Are you sure you won't be okay?

Quatre: I could lay here and die. I wouldn't care. 

Trowa: Don't say things like that! 

Quatre: I was so...used. 

Trowa: And whoever did that to you will keep the guilt of doing it. You don't need to be sorry for yourself.

Quatre: I guess you're right.

Trowa: I'm gonna go get you something to drink. Is tea good?

Quatre: yes. 

-Trowa leaves-

-Trowa returns a few minutes later with the tea but is shocked to find an empty bed.-

Trowa: Oh no....

-Notices a note on the bed-

Dear Trowa,

I'm sorry to do this...but I had to leave. You guys would be better off without me around. I don't see why I was chosen to be a Gundam pilot in the first place.... and I am just here taking up space. I have to see if I can become stronger. I need to find out. Staying here wouldn't help. So I had to leave. Don't worry about me...I'll come back. 

Someday....

Quatre

Trowa: No....he....Quatre! 

But he knew that Quatre was gone, and he probably wasn't coming back.

MY NOTES

Well...sorry it took so long to write that. I was away. But I hope you liked it. Flame me if you would like everyone's opinion counts and the more people who review the merrier. Even if it's not a good thing. 

Chapter 5 will be around soon...after I get oh...10 reviews. 

Peace2ya's 


	5. 

Chapter 5: Where's Quatre?

*footsteps running*

__

I'm sorry to do this...but I had to leave. You guys would be better off without me around. 

*panting.... hurried steps*

__

I don't see why I was chosen to be a Gundam pilot in the first place.... and I am just here taking up space. 

*splashing puddle*

I have to see if I can become stronger. I need to find out. Staying here wouldn't help. \

*tripping noises....followed by a yell*

So I had to leave. Don't worry about me...I'll come back. 

*panting and crying*

Someday....

............

Trowa was shocked. Quatre had run away. For some reason he wasn't sure he would return. Quatre was bleeding, yet he was running. He would bleed to death. And if that didn't kill him, someone on the street might. Quatre was rich, and they hurt him to get money. 

"I can't think that.' Trowa said to himself. "He'll be back."

He walked over to the window and looked outside at the following rain drops.

"He'll be back."

.............

Heero: Your plan was interesting. Almost to smart for you to cook up by yourself. So who made it?

Dorothy: That's a secret.

Heero: An example of a secret, is knowing if you're still a virgin or not. But after a stick my gun up your ass and shoot you I'll know you aren't anymore.

Dorothy: Heero you really shouldn't say such stupid things. Of course I'm not a virgin. I was raped by many OZ soldiers.

(she turns t look at Duo. Then at Relena) I'm hurt you'd ask.

-Suddenly Relena starts to scream-

Dorothy: Don't worry. She'll be fine. After awhile.

Duo-

Relena was screaming. Very loudly. I then saw that her hair was being tugged, almost to the point of being ripped out.

"Stop it!" I cried weakly.

Nothing. The guy wouldn't stop.

I could see blood starting to come from Relena's head.

I started to get sick and I realized that this was my fault. I should have made her go home....

......

Dorothy: How long should I let it go on? 

Heero: Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to-

Dorothy: Yes. She did a lot. She promoted peace. Like the Winner boy. With peace there will be no wars. Therefore they both need to die. So does any other Peace person.

(looks at Heero) You Heero. Do you believe in peace?

Heero: I believe that my life has no meaning, and I don't have a purpose in life once wars end. I think peace can be attained. 

Dorothy: So you don't believe in it?

Heero: You can think whatever you want.

Duo watched in horror. Relena's screams had got to the point of ear bleeding.

The guy behind her just laughed as she screamed. Duo was helpless. He couldn't help her.

Nor could he help Heero. God only knew what Dorothy was doing to him.

__

I'm sorry. I really am...just let something save them....something. Even if my own death has to come from it just let something help them!

..........

__

Weak....

Weak....

Weak....

You are pathetic 

__

How could you be a Gundam pilot? 

Weak....

Weak.... 

Quatre up woke naked in a bed. 

__

Not again....oh god not again

He tried to move, but his arms, and legs were chained down. So he was spread like an eagle on a bed.

He could feel tears stinging his eyes. 

He had ran, tripped, and fallen into a puddle. He remembered it. Then he has keep walking in the rain. He had been cold and tired, and needed a place to stay for the night. 

His exhaustion had gotten the best of him, because he had remembered just falling down onto the street.

And now here he was, in a bed chained down, probably about to be someone else's fucking toy.

__

Why does this keep happening to me? Am I so weak that people just wait to kidnap me?

BAM!

Quatre jumped at the noise. He then heard footsteps coming toward him....

But the face he saw wasn't what he had expected.

TBC

Authors notes: 

1. Well I have a contest I would like to bring up. My next Story after this is called: The Sisters. I need 3 Duo fans, 3 Quatre fans, 3 Heero fans, 3 Trowa fans, and 3 Wufei fans.

(Girls please) -Not the boys don't count but i don't think u want to be considered yaoi like unless you want 2, then I can do that- 

2. E-mail me at: Britannicamoore2323@hotmail.com to enter. Tell your friends. And if they e-mail me telling me you told them about the contest, You get pushed up even higher as to be 1 of the people being picked!

3. In your e-mail to me (to enter) Put the name you want to be called, and your age. 

I'll e-mail ya back telling u if you're in or not!

4. Be sure to still review, and try to find others to review....you have a better chance of winning that way


	6. 

Well as you know I don't won Gundam Wing! To bad too...those guys are just so cute!

Me: Um...sorry Jack...I didn't meant o make you mad.... (Jack is my boyfriend)

Jack: Well you did.

Me: Sorry, but they are cute.

Jack: As cute as me?

Me: I won't answer that on the count you are my boyfriend

Jack: Britannica.

Me: I'm kidding...just kidding. Oh crap! I just remembered.... My contest!

Jack: That's called slowness. You talk about it all week then forget.

Me: I remembered now so it doesn't matter. My contest, for all you who must know, is to decided who is in my next story called: The Sisters. Jack could you tell them the rules...

Jack: I dunno...can I?

Me: Jack.

Jack: Okay the rules are simple...Britannica needs 1 Duo fan, 2 Quatre fans, 3 Heero fans, 3 Trowa fans and 3 Wufei fans. If she can't get that many at least 1 to 2 from each guy. 

Guys count to if they want to be in the fic. But that doesn't sound right... Britannica don't they call that-

Me: If guys want to be in the fic they can! Just tell the rest of the rules

Jack: Ok , E-mail her at: Britannicamoore2323@hotmail.com to enter. Tell your friends. And if they e-mail her telling her you told them about the contest, You get pushed up even higher as to be 1 of the people being picked! That is if she gets a lot of e-mails.... but your friends don't have to e-mail her. It's not required. 

Me: In fact, with the way things are going, you won't have to have them e-mail me.

Jack: (laughs) Um what else. Oh yeah In your e-mail to her (to enter) Put the name you want to be called, and your age. 

She'll e-mail ya back telling u if you're in or not!

Be sure to still review, and try to find others to review....you have a better chance of winning that way

Me: Thank you Jack

Jack: Welcome. 

Me: So anyway on with the Story...

Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected

"HILDE?!" Quatre gasped surprised and shocked at the same time.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"You brought Duo the disk with the information on Libra. You were badly hurt. I thought I introduced myself to you."

"I don't know ho you are." she said.

"You know....Quatre Rabarra Winner. President of the Winner corporation."

"Uh no." she answered.

"Well my name is Quatre so you know. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"WHY AM I TIED DOWN LIKE THIS AND NAKED?!!!!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. We found you on the ground in the rain. You were bleeding badly from your...." she gestured to her butt. "And your pants were blood soaked. You were really wet to. But anyway, my friend and I thought to tie you down, cuz you might be a manic or something. We couldn't find any clothes for you." She paused. "Um....you sort of kicked the bedspread off somehow....you had a nightmare. Mumbling names and stuff. it was scary."

Quatre sighed in relief. He wasn't going to be hurt.

"Let me untie you...." She untied him and he quickly grabbed the sheet from the floor.

"The only type of clothing i can offer you is a really long-"

"I'll take it." Quatre said quickly.

A few minutes later Quatre came from the room in a really long purple shirt. 

It was down to his knees.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. But I can cook if you like....for both of us." Quatre offered.

"No you're my guest. Sit down at the table. I'll bring you breakfast."

..........

" I have returned!" Wufei yelled as he entered the house.

Trowa and Quatre were nowhere to be seen.

"I said... I HAVE RETURNED!" Wufei yelled.

Nothing.

He walked through the house and found Trowa staring out a window in Quatre's room.

Then he noticed something.

"Trowa. Where has Quatre gone?"

"He ran way." Trowa whispered.

Wufei was stunned. "My god then why the hell are you sitting there! We have to find him!"

"He's gone. I went to get tea and i came back 10 minute later and he was gone."

"I know that Barton. That is why you get up and go look for him!"

Trowa turned and gave Wufei and evil look with his 1 visible eye. 

"What is wrong with you?! Quatre is bleeding! Maybe dying and you're just gonna-"

"SHUT UP WUFEI! God, just shut up! Quatre is rich if you haven't noticed. He's probably half way across America now! Common sense would have told you that! He's gone and he's not coming back! There is no need to look for him cuz he is gone! GONE! You hear me?! he ran away to find himself! But he's bleeding, it's raining and he's not coming back! EVER! He left a fucking note and he is all depressed! For all I know he might whack a vain is his arm! So why am i going to look for him?! He's not findable!"

Trowa took big deep breathes. 

"Trowa." Wufei said softly noticing the boy had said more words than Maxwell could ever say in a time of 2 minutes.

Trowa looked back out the window. "I'm sorry Wufei I didn't mean to....to..."

'It's ok my friend. It's ok."

And with that Trowa sobbed and burst out into tears.

.........

It had been a long night. A very long night. Relena had lost a lot of hair and had fallen unconscious from the pain. The top of her hair bleed openly, right next to Duo.

Duo had cried for an hour straight and fallen asleep.

From where Heero was tied down he saw everything that had happened.

"Well Heero? What do you think of me now?" Dorothy asked.

"The same as I thought of you before. A sick, twisted, ugly, hoe like bitch that gets off on watching people suffer."

"Thank you." Dorothy said smiling. "I'm glad for the complement."

Heero didn't answer.

"So Heero. I have a job for you. I want you to blow up the Convention Center On Colony L2."

"I refuse. For three reasons. 1 it's in the middle of the colony and it would kill a lot of people, 2 it is a colony and I promised to protect the colonies, and 3 i wouldn't do it for you if my life depended on it."

Dorothy laughed. 

"But what if your life didn't depend on it."

"Huh?"

"Well what if I were to have Duo's life on the line. What if I were to say i'd kill Duo if you didn't."

Heero was stunned. He couldn't sacrifice the colony. Nor Duo. He would never forgive himself.

"Well Heero...what do you plan to do?"

TBC

Jack: NO!

Me: Sorry Jack.

Jack: Finish it! Finish it no!

Me: I can't. You know I do that in almost all my stories.

Jack: Please.

Me: No. 

Jack: I'll give you a kiss.

Me: No.

Jack: I'll buy you something.

Me: No.

Jack: Aw come on. Don't leave my hangin`.

Me: Nope.

Jack: Well at least tell me the rest.

Me: Ok! 

*****Twenty Minutes later*******

Jack: Ohhhh....me like.

Me: (Laughs) glad you do.

Jack: You all betta come back to finish reading! it sounds good. 

Me: Sounds?

Jack: Uh you know what I mean....

Me: No I don't Jack. Enlighten me.

Jack: Well that's all for today! Bye! (Runs away)

Me: Well i know it **is** good. Oh and so you all won't be mad, Jack doesn't know the end. I told him a lie. 

(Jack runs back)

Jack: I just had a thought. What if people like the two of us to do stuff before a fic? 

Me: You mean like talk.

Jack: Yeah. Talk. Do I get to come back?

Me: If they like it. If they don't....

Jack: It's time for me to hit the road.

Me: Yeah.

Jack: Well we'll see you next time

Me: For another chapter of.....

Jack and Me: Who Done it? 


	7. Desscions

Me: I don't own Gundam Wing! So don't sue me!

Jack: If you sue her I'll have to call my brother.

Me: I didn't say that. I just said don't sue me.

Jack: No! I will not let someone out there sue you cuz they want to! Lance!

Lance: What.

Jack: make sure they don't sue her.

Lance: ......

Me: The reason he called Lance, was because well....

Jack: Ok Gundam Wing Fans picture Heero. Ok you've done that? Now picture Heero, talking more. I know it's hard but imagine! Ok now that you've done that, picture him with Blond hair and green eyes-

Me: Jack you're boring the readers

Jack: Then picture him in all black, with Firepowers and evil-

Lance: Hey!

Jack: Psychotic attitude. That is Lance. 

Lance: Thanks Jack I feel so much better.

Jack: Welcome! 

Lance: Actually I'm a good person. I got the gun obsession thing yes but hey it's protection!

Me: Hey! Shut up already! Jack please say the rules for my contest!

Jack: Well the rules are as followed....

Lance: Tell them the contest first. 

Jack: Good lookin out. Ok the Contest is about who is going to be in Britannica's next story The Sisters. She needs 2 Quatre fans, 3 Heero fans, 3 Trowa fans and 3 Wufei fans. If she can't get that many at least 1 to 2 from each guy. Guys count to if they want to be in the fic 

Lance: Really?

Me: Yup.

Jack: To Enter e-mail her at: Britannicamoore2323@hotmail.com. And tell her your name, your age, and what you want to be called in the fic. And make sure to have your favorite character in there too.

Lance: Aren't there Five Gudam Pilots?

Me: Well Duo got taken. 

Jack: I did it.

Me: yeah well that's it for now.... UP NEXT 

Jack: Must you yell?

Me: (Ignores him) UP NEXT IS CHAPTER 7 OF WHO DONE IT 

Who Done it 

Chapter 7: Desscions

"Well Heero? What do you plan to do?" 

Heero didn't answer. Why waste his time. Duo had Raped Quatre. He deserved it. Right?

"Come on. I don't have all day." 

Dorothy was persistent. She knew she had him. He wouldn't just let Duo Die. He had more heart than that.

"Kill him." Heero said.

Silence.

"What?" 

"You heard me. Kill him." Heero repeated. "He deserves it. Quatre didn't have to be hurt. he could have said no." 

Dorothy was in shock.

"You're going to let him die?" Dorothy asked shocked.

"I don't see why not. I mean he's a Gundam pilot. He should be ready to sacrifice his life when necessary." Heero said.

"You don't even care.....how....I thought-"

"A solider may make friends, but they never become to attached to them. If they do, and that friend dies in battle they are lost. Do may be a friend, but I would not morn if he died." 

.......

"So why were you out in the street?" Hilde asked.

"It's a long story. I wouldn't want t bother you with my problems." Quatre answered picking at his eggs.

"What's wrong? Did you want them fixed another way? Or do they not look good? If so you don't have to-"

"No no. I'm fine. The eggs are great. I was just thinking."

"Oh ok."

The sit in silence for awhile.

__

I can't trouble Hilde. She's stronger than I am. I have to get stronger. But how... if only I could figure that-

"-doing?" 

"Huh?"

"I said how's Duo doing." Hilde repeated.

"He's fine. Full of life as always." 

"That's good." Hilde said taking a sip of some drink. "Tell him to come and visit me when you go back."

"I'll be sure to do that." Quatre answered.

__

But I'm not going back....

......

It's been a few days since Duo and Heero disappeared. Quatre's still gone. 

Will they come back? I'm not really worried about Heero and Duo. They can take care of themselves. Quatre is the one I do worry about. His kindness... he was....I mean is too nice. I hope he's ok.

Trowa closed his journal and let out a sigh. His mind was wandering and he didn't hear Wufei tell he yelled in his ear.

"Hey!" Trowa yelled rubbing his head.

"I called you six times." His expression softened. "Calm down. Quatre is fine."

Quatre. 

"Yeah I know." I lied. "I was worrying about Heero and Duo."

Wufei nodded. "They have been gone a long time...Wonder where they are..."

"The two of them are fine. Probably got called away for a mission or something." Trowa said. Although he wasn't to sure.....

Dorothy smiled. "Fine then. He can die tomorrow night. And you get a front row seat."

"Hn." Heero replied.

Dorothy left. 

__

Dammit. I can't....I can't let him die....but how can I save him? 

End of Chapter 8.

Jack: Good luck to him.

Lance: Poor fella. If it was me Dorothy would be dead.

Me: (on phone) uh huh....yeah....WHAT?!!!!!!!!

Jack: What is it?

Me: Fanfition.net just called. They said there is an error in the system effecting my page.

Jack: Too bad.

Me: No! Something evil is doing this. I plan to find out what.

Jack: But alone?

Me: No you're coming. 

Jack: I am?

Me: Yeah. Lance...called Cassidy for me and ask her to come down. She can help you on 

the next show.

Lance: Ok. Good luck you two!

Jack: Bye.

Me: Peace!

(Door closes)

Lance: Um.... (looks at readers) Well you heard the situation.....So me and Cass will be 

back next time for Chapter 8 of:

WHO DONE IT


	8. The masked person

Dear readers: Been a long time huh? Sorry about that...really I am. I had finals and junk...then computer probs...but anyway here's Chapter 8 of Who Done It?

Chapter 8: It's the last midnight

Duo was taken down from his hanging spot and thrown to the floor. 

His arms were numb and he knew what was coming, death.

It was kinda ironic...him being the God of Death and then him losing his life.

He chuckled. 

__

Nothing in your life makes sense. He thought while they dragged him into another room.

Heero was tied to a chair that was bolted down to the floor. 

He stared at me as I came in.

__

I know Heero. I wanted to say. _I know you told her you didn't care if I lived or died._

I know you told her...

The guards threw my to the ground_._

Dorothy came in a minute later laughing.

"Well Duo are you prepared to die?"

"Of course. Anything to get away from you psycho chick. In fact...I would died happily to know I was away from you."

__

But not Heero...

Dorothy laughed. "Well that's your choice." she turned to Heero. "You realize that when I do this, there's no turning back. If you have a change of heart it's to late.'

Heero nodded.

Dorothy smiled. "Kill him slowly."

A guard grabbed me and back handed my head. very hard. Another was ripping off my clothes. 

The guy that had hit me slammed a hand into my spine. 

I fell forward and was punched from bellow.

__

Don't scream....don't scream or yell...

The tears of pain were sliding down my cheeks.

__

Stop crying!

Pain was everywhere after more beating I laid on the ground in a heap.

I then saw the gun that was placed to my head. I felt it's cool melt touch my head.

__

And i welcome death...I am the God of Death and now I die...shows you how fucked up the world is...

I heard the safety being clicked off.

__

And when I die I will be forgive i believe...I hurt Quatre. I want to be forgiven...

They guy started to pull the trigger when suddenly i heard a yell.

"STOP!" a voice yelled.

__

I looked up and gasped at the sight before me.

Milliardo Peacecraft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre: Hilde thank you. So much. For everything. 

(He had his clothes now, thanks to Hilde's roommate)

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Hilde asked. 

"I'm sure. I'll be fine don't worry." he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hilde called.

He turned back. "Be careful...ok?"

Quatre ha to had the pain he felt.

__

I'm always getting people looking out for me...never me looking for them....I'm going to stop this.

He put his head up high.

__

I'm going to look out for someone...i just need to be stronger.

~~~~~~~~

it had been awhile....since Quatre had left. Trowa felt it was his fault in someway.

Even thought it wasn't.

Wuefi could tell Trowa wasn't happy. His normal uni-bang hung limp.

__

I've got to fine that little onna...soon.

Sorry it's so short...I was in a rush.

Oh yea! For the contest...all u have 2 do is send me an e-mail (my e-mail is: Britannicamoore2323@hotmail.com) and tell me why you want to be in my next story": the Sisters.

I need: 2 Heero fans. 2 Trowa fans. 1 Quatre fan, and 2 Wuefi fans.

Please e-mail!

Oh yea in the e-mail tell me your fave person out of those4 or maybe u could add someone else...guy are welcome to be in it!


	9. Quatre's Journey

Well here is more of Who Done it....Chapter 9 I think...

Chapter 9 Quatre's journey

"How much does this apple cost?" I asked a guy.

"39 cents." he answered. 

"I'll take it."

I paid him for three apples and looked around. I was in Los Angles now...China town.

I was suppose to be getting on the bus to Los Vegas. I had been across the U.S. once and I wa going back across it to see if I could find any other type of schools. 

I had learned karate, Taiwan doe, boxing, kickboxing, and every other thing I could think of.

I then saw a man in his sixties staring at me. He came over.

"You are on a quest to become strong young one. I am here to help you. In order to find the power you seek, you must let your mind be free. Think of the power you want to grasp..." he moved his hand so quick and clamped it on my shirt. he opened his hand and I saw a fly. "And take it."

"You can help me?"

"Yes I can. Now come along. We have much training to do."

A week went by and he taught me everything he knew. 

"When you are your strongest you will be bale to take the bean from my hand."

I reached for it and he closed his hand.

"You must try again young one."

I tried and he got away. "We must practice another day. For now you must learn to harness your power from inside." He got up and I followed. 

"Be like the Tiger: Strong and silent, be like the Panther: strong and stealthy, Be like the Ox: strong and powerful, Be like the Dragon mighty and wise, Be like the Horse: Free and untamed." He looked at me. "You understand what I say young one?"

"Yes I do."

"Well then lets try again with the bean."

We sat back down and he opened his hand. 

I grabbed for it an missed.

"Do thirty push ups now." I did as he said: "Being strong mentally is just as good as being strong physically. You must put all your strength in everything you do. You must use your mind to the fullest." 

That night for dinner I didn't eat. he wouldn't let me. 

"You must prepare yourself for no food. You must learn to live off drink like so." he gave me a cup of tea.

I sniffed it and took a sip.

It was horrible! I set the cup back down.

"You have made a mistake young one. You must learn to check for everything. That drink could have been poisoned by your enemies. Looks and smells may be deceiving."

"So it was poisoned" I said.

"No young one. But tomorrow for breakfast I will add poison to your drink. You will have five cups. Four of which contain a deadly poison. You will pick the right cup."

"But-"

"If you harness your power and strength Dragon will show you which is right to drink. If not you die."

I sighed and got ready for bed.

Tbc... 

If u want to be in my next Gundam Wing story do the following 

For the contest...all u have 2 do is send me an e-mail (my e-mail is: Britannicamoore2323@hotmail.com) and tell me why you want to be in my next story The Sisters.

I need: 2 Heero fans. 2 Trowa fans. 1 Quatre fan, and 2 Wuefi fans.

Please e-mail!

Oh yea in the e-mail tell me your fave person out of those 4 or maybe u could add someone else...guy are welcome to be in it!


	10. Author's Note

Dear readers: I am so sorry that I didn't update. It seems that I went off into another world when I discovered Nsync fanfics. And for that I left yall's and I'm sorry. 

I'm a baka....the story was almost finished too! 

But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to say that I've been mean to yalls and I just wanna say that it might take me some time to write more. I know I told some of you (Who e-mailed me) That it would be a few days. Which it will. I wrote a bit today but it didn't work.

Came out horrible. So for that simple fact I am going to say that I need to few more days. Hopefully, I can get this fixed up.

Thank you to all who reviewed and for those who e-mailed me

~Britannica Moore 

p.s.... hopefully by the time I do finish the story will have some sense. 


	11. not my cup of tea

Dear readers: I am sorry for not uploading. Lot's have been going on and well..i got sidetracked.

But you can thank you for waiting on me.

Chapter 10

-Quatre-

I went down for breakfast...ready for the tea. 

As the man had said five cups were sitting on the table.

I looked at them. Then I picked up one.

"WAIT!" the man yelled coming out o no where. It startled me and I dropped the cup spilling the tea onto the floor. the tea was on the floor and I also saw black spots in the tea.

i gasped.

"You would have died young one. Now. There are four cups left. Use you mind and you will to live to pick the right one."

I was shaking. I had been that close to death...

"Carefully choose."

I sighed and cleared my mind. 

__

Which cup is the right cup? Which cup is the one that has no poison?

I closed my eyes. 

Cup1. Cup2. cup3. Or Cup4.

"1 2 3 and 4. 4 3 2 and 1. 1 and 4 are not for me so that leaves me with two and three." I said out loud. 

Two or three. Three or two?

Three!

I picked up three and drank from it. 

And everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo slumped to the floor gasping.

Heero looked up to see who had saved him.

Dorothy cringed as soon as she heard the voice.

"Milliardo." Dortothy said. "What a surprise I didn't-"

"You were not to hurt Relena."

"I...she"

"Shut up now." Milliardo said. "You have gone against my orders and for that you will pay."

"But-"

-A gun shot rang through the building.-

Dorothy hit the ground hard. And she didn't get back up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa looked out of the window. He hadn't moved in days...well if he had Wuefi hadn't noticed. 

But he did know he hadn't eaten.

That was bad.

Wuefi finally had enough.

"Get up!" he yelled.

Trowa didn't even look at him.

Wuefi growled and flung him off of the chair. Trowa hit the floor ad moaned.

"You are not going to sit here! We are going out."

"What?' Torwa asked.

Wuefi grabbed Trowa's arm.

"Come on now." he dragged him out of the house.

"Wuefi I am fine."

"You call sitting in front of a window barely moving fine? You are very weak in the head."

With that he threw Trowa in the car and got in himself. 

Then he drove away.

tbc

look for updates in the future... 


	12. Boys night out

Dear readers: Here I am. Happy New year!

Chapter 12

"Wuefi!" Trowa shirked as Wuefi quickly turned a corner.

"What is it Trowa? Are you so weak that you fear a little bit of reckless driving?"

"Reckless driving that's going to get me kill." Trowa mumbled.

After Wuefi had dragged him out of the house, He had been forced to sit while Wuefi ignored the traffic laws.

"Where are you taking me to?"

"A Club."

"A Club." Trowa repeated.

"A club."

"QUATRE COULD COME HOME CRYING AND HALF DEAD AND YOU ARE TAKING ME TO A CLUB?!"

"Yes."

"I don't fucking believe you!"

"Get use to it. I didn't think you could be as silent as you were and not move for days on end but you proved me wrong."

"Wuefi I just didn't feel well. I'm sorry."

"You're still going out."

"Damn."

-Wuefi-

I took Trowa to the strip in town. The strip had all kinds of bars and clubs, and I was trying to figure out which one to take Trowa too.

Duo had dragged me to some club named Goneish, and it had been a very nice place. Which shocked me because Duo had picked it.

It was weird. Duo could be one way one minute, and another the next. I had never taken the baka for the serious type but, when it came to clubs he was as serious as he could be.

"Goneish? What kind of club is this?" Trowa asked.

"It's a very nice place."

"But Goneish?"

I parked the car. "You are going in here."

"But-"

"We are going in."

After about ten minutes of arguing with Trowa, in which I called him weak about six times he followed me in.

"Hi there." a girl said to me. I smiled and held out my hand. "I am Wuefi."

She smiled. "My name is Wendy."

"Wendy?" I asked confused. "What a weak name."

She grinned. "I'm anything but weak." and she walked away.

"That was odd."

"You just got turned down!" Trowa laughed.

Funny. Duo had said the same thing last time we were here.

Wait! He was starting to sound like Duo. As disturbing as that was, it was a good thing.

I left Torwa, and went to get a drink. 

I sat at the bar thinking. Why would Quatre just leave? He had to have a reason. And Heero and Duo....that was weird. 

It didn't make sense. 

The bartender set a drink in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That lady down there bought you the drink."

I looked down the bar to see a girl with red hair. She was almost as tall as myself, and she had bright blue eyes that even I could see from this distance.

She smiled and waved. I got up and walked over to her.

"Thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome."

"Why did you buy it?" I asked her.

She grinned. "You were cute." she said.

Something was wrong here. I didn't drink the drink.

She waited. "So aren't you going to drink it?"

__

This is an ambush.

"No. In fact..." I dumped the drink on her dress. She screamed. I pulled her close to me. 

I whispered in her ear. "Act like you are going to the bathroom. If you don't I'm going to kill you."

She nodded and we walked to the bathroom. But instead of going in I pushed her out the back door and into the alley. She fell down and looked up at me angrily.

"Who sent you?" I asked her.

She didn't answer me. 

"Who sent you?" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter who sent me." in the blink of an eye she pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

I wasn't able to reach my gun in time, so I dropped it to the ground.

She was a girl. I could easily defeat her. All I had to do was wait for the right moment.

-Trowa-

I walked through the club looking for Wuefi. I saw him standing at a bar talking to a girl.

__

Maybe I should go over there and tell him I'm ready to leave.

I started to go over there but a bunch of people walked in the way. Once they had moved, I saw Wuefi was gone. 

__

Where is he? I then saw his head moving through the crowd. I followed him. 

Wuefi went down a hallway and outside into the alley. I followed but, decided to go to the bathroom first. 

I walked in and I saw a man washing his hands. He smiled at me but continued what he was doing.

I quickly 'went' and washed my hands. I looked at the back alley way door. Then I walked out of it.

Wuefi's gun was on the ground, and the girl he had been talking to had one pointed at him.

It all happened so fast I never knew it was coming. The girl looked startled and the gun went off. 

Everything went black.

tbc...


	13. Back to life

Dear readers: It's been awhile. For those of you waiting for the sisters you won't see that till the end of this story so...that might be awhile off. I'm trying to get all the ppl in order and stuff. Thanks for the reviews for this though...

~Britannica Moore

Chapter 12

Quatre woke up lying on his bed. His head hurt and when he reached up to touch his forehead he felt a lump. (A/n: He hit his head when he hit the floor)

"Owwww...."

"Many days have passed my child."

Quatre then saw the old man sitting in the chair by his bed. "Many days..?" he mumbled.

"You drank the sleeping potion."

Quatre sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel tears. "I'm so weak....Wuefi was right. I am an onna."

"No my child. You are not."

"Yes I am! I drank the poison."

"I said potion. Each cup was filled with a different type of poison. All but one. You picked the right one."

Quatre gasped. _I had....I had picked the right one? I had picked the right one!_

"I PICKED THE RIGHT ONE!" he yelled jumping up and hugging the old man. "I picked the right one!" 

"Easy young one. Easy. Come with me for some tea."

They went down to the kitchen, where the old man set a cup of tea in front of Quatre. He looked at it.

"Is it poisoned?"

"You tell me."

The blonde looked at it. Nope. He took a drink.

"Very good. Now. You have been sleeping for three days. During those three days news has been grim around the world."

"Oh? How so." Quatre asked.

"Someone was killed outside of a nightclub. So I hear."

"Oh. Poor guy. Do you know a name?" Quatre asked taking a sip of tea.

"Barton I believe."

He spit out the tea. "Trowa!" 

"Yes. Trowa Barton."

The blonde dropped his cup. "No...No!" 

"What is it? Is he a friend of yours-"

"Yes! I left him alone and he's dead now because of me..."

"Because of you? How?"

Quatre sobbed. "I mean I can just see it now...Trowa stopped talking and he was waiting on me to come back. And then Wuefi made him go out to a club. And then Trowa ended up dead...."

"Son." Quatre turned to see the man holding out his hand. In his hand was the bean.

Quatre just looked at it. He then sighed and reached out as quickly as he could. He took the bean. He was still crying.

"Go back home young one. See for yourself."

Quatre nodded. "Thank you again. He quickly ran to get his stuff. 

He then ran out of building.

The old man sighed. His phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Is he on his way?" a voice asked.

"Yes. And he has had the potion. He will have delusions."

"Perfect."

"Where is my money? You promised me that if I-"

"Money? Just think of it as if you helped the world a bit."

*click*

the old man looked at his phone set. He sighed. 

__

That poor boy. What have I done? 

tbc


End file.
